1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a portable light generating belt device which can generate light under poor light conditions so as to enable a user to attract car driver's attention without the need for bringing a lamp with him in order to protect the user from being struck accidentally by the car, and more particularly to a light generating belt device which is provided with an electroluminescent strip that is connected electrically to a power supply unit so that the light generating belt device can be powered to generate light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, a reflecting tape is put on one's person in order to attract the attention of a car driver and minimize the risk of being struck accidentally by the car. However, the reflecting tape can generate light only when a light source is directed thereto. Thus, the use of the reflecting tape is limited under dim light conditions.